


Yvonne Strahovski vs Alexandra Granberg  (Starfucked)

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Catfight, Dom/sub, Domination, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Sexfight, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Story based on the poll by Contestator: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=65607.0Yvonne Strahovski gets into a fight with fetish model Alexandra Granberg





	Yvonne Strahovski vs Alexandra Granberg  (Starfucked)

 

Yvonne is not quite sure how it happened, but she is suddenly facing Alexandra Granberg, also known as Starfucked, at the dominatrix festival. Both of them wearing a black latex outfit, but Starfucked’s outfit is revealing a lot more skin than Yvonne’s. The redhead and the blonde look at each other and Alexandra doesn’t seem impressed with the blonde Australian standing in front of her. Yvonne on the other hand is a bit worried, Alexandra has much larger breasts than her and she is quite intimidating.  Alexandra launches herself at Yvonne and before Yvonne can react, Alexandra latches on to her. Yvonne tries to free herself from Alexandra’s grasp, but the redhead doesn’t let go of her. Alexandra goes to work fast, holding Yvonne’s hair with her left hand and launching a right elbow in Yvonne face. Yvonne lets out a cry and swings her right fist at Alexandra. Starfucked has no problem avoiding it, but she has to release Yvonne. The two women circle each other and Yvonne tries to hit Alexandra with a high kick, but she misses the redhead.

 

Alexandra uses the opportunity to charge Yvonne, after the blonde misses her. Their bodies collide and Yvonne falls to the floor with Alexandra landing on top of her. Alexandra grabs the top of Yvonne’s latex jacket and unzips it. The redhead reveals Yvonne’s breasts to the crowd in the hall. Yvonne blushes as she realizes that everyone can see her naked boobs. Her attention gets brought back to Alexandra, as the redhead slams her fist into her face. The back of Yvonne’s head slams against the floor and leaves her dizzy on the ground. Alexandra grabs Yvonne’s latex jacket and strips Yvonne off it. Yvonne’s upper body is now completely nude, as she slowly regains her focus. Alexandra isn’t finished yet with stripping the blonde. She turns around on Yvonne’s chest and moves her ass back. Her ass hovers above Yvonne’s face and she slams it down into the Australian’s face. Yvonne lets out a muffled scream, as her face gets buried in the latex goddess’s ass. “How do you like a real ass, bitch!” Alexandra taunts as she grinds her ass in Yvonne’s face. The redhead reaches for Yvonne’s pants and unzips it. Yvonne tries to struggle as much as she can, but Alexandra removes her pants before she knows it. Alexandra has almost fully stripped Yvonne now, only Yvonne’s black panties are remaining.

 

“This is what happens to sluts who insult me!”

*SMACK*

Alexandra slaps Yvonne’s pussy and the blonde cries out in Alexandra’s ass.

*SMACK*

Starfucked slaps Yvonne’s pussy again, but this time leaves her hand on the black panties. She begins to rub her hand back and forth over the panties. Yvonne can feel herself getting excited from the sudden change. Alexandra’s hand rubbing her pussy, causes Yvonne to moan into the latex goddess’s ass and a wet spot is starting to show on her panties.

“You enjoying this whore!?” Alexandra removes her hand from Yvonne’s pussy.

*SMACK*

She slaps Yvonne’s cunt and the blonde screams in her ass once more. Alexandra grabs Yvonne’s panties and pulls it over the blonde’s legs. Yvonne is now lying completely naked on the floor with Alexandra sitting on her face.

 

Alexandra has more stuff planned for the blonde and lifts her ass of the blonde’s face. She turns around and grabs Yvonne’s hair. Alexandra stands up and pulls Yvonne up with her. She pulls the Australian into a bear hug and squeezes their breasts together. The blonde is squirming in her grasp. “Please let me go.” Yvonne whimpers as her breasts are being swallowed by Alexandra’s much larger boobs.

 

“What’s the matter blondie, can’t handle a real pair?” Alexandra taunts Yvonne and squeezes Yvonne deeper into her hold. Yvonne looks down and sees her breasts slowly being swallowed by Alexandra’s breasts who are still being supported by her latex bra.

 

“Stop! It hurts!” Yvonne screams, as her breasts are being destroyed. Yvonne tries to free herself from the bear hug, but Alexandra’s hold is too strong.

 

“Pathetic blonde bitch! Can’t even backup her own damn words!” Alexandra tightens her hold, squeezing more air out of Yvonne. She watches Yvonne’s breasts almost disappear between hers. “Look at those little titties of yours, oh wait you can hardly see them anymore.” Alexandra laughs in Yvonne’s face, as she watches the blonde cry out in pain. Alexandra changes her hold slightly and uses only her left arm to keep Yvonne in her bear hug. She moves her right hand along Yvonne’s back and over her ass. Alexandra moves her hand between Yvonne’s legs from behind and touches Yvonne’s pussy. She feels that the blonde’s pussy is soaking wet and that she is actually getting off from this.

 

“You enjoy being dominated slut?” Alexandra whispers into Yvonne’s ear. Alexandra sees Yvonne blush and plunges three fingers into the blonde’s wet cunt. She is rewarded with a loud moan. She roughly finger fucks the Australian beauty, while holding her into a bear hug. Alexandra is a little surprised that Yvonne hasn’t tried to free herself from the bear hug, considering she is only using one arm to keep the hold. Her fingers slide in and out of the blonde’s wet slit She pumps her fingers faster and faster into Yvonne, who is moaning loudly from the fingering.

 

“You going to cum, slut?” Alexandra asks, as she can feel the blonde’s juices dripping over her hand. Yvonne responds by moaning, as Alexandra pushes another finger inside her soaking wet cunt. Alexandra has four fingers inside Yvonne and tightens her bear hug again. Yvonne’s poor boobs are being crushed and her pussy is roughly fucked by the redhead dominatrix.

 

“That’s it slut.” Alexandra plunges her fingers deeper inside Yvonne. The blonde is panting heavily, as her orgasm closes in. Her juices running down her inner thighs and over Alexandra’s fingers and hand.

 

“Oh god, I am cumming!!!” Yvonne screams out.

Alexandra removes her fingers from Yvonne’s pussy and the blonde squirts, as she cums loudly. Alexandra rubs Yvonne’s anus, while the blonde has her orgasm.

“Ohhh…!!!” The feeling of her anus being rubbed only makes her orgasm even more intense. Yvonne keeps on moaning and screaming, while Alexandra forces her orgasm to last even longer. The moment her pussy doesn’t squirt as much, the redhead moves her hand back and begins to rub her cunt once more. Yvonne quickly feels another orgasm coming and soon enough Alexandra makes her squirt again. The redhead rubs her pussy hard, while she squirts all over her hand.

 

“My god you are one dirty slut!” Alexandra laughs, as she forces a second orgasm out of Yvonne. Her hand rubbing Yvonne’s pussy and her middle finger slipping in and out of Yvonne’s squirting pussy.

 

Alexandra moves her hand away from Yvonne’s pussy after a minute of hard rubbing. She releases the blonde from her bear hug and Yvonne drops to the floor. Alexandra holds her hand up and it’s completely soaked in Yvonne’s pussy nectar. “Fuck what a filthy slut.” Alexandra stands above Yvonne and sits down on her chest. Alexandra slaps her cum coated hand in Yvonne’s face. The redhead smears Yvonne’s own cum on her face, before slipping four fingers into the blonde’s mouth. Yvonne gags as Alexandra’s fingers invade her mouth and throat. Alexandra roughly pushes her fingers as far as possible inside Yvonne’s throat. “Taste your own cum!” Alexandra moves her fingers in and out of Yvonne’s throat. Yvonne uses her tongue to clean the fingers in her mouth. “Make sure to clean my fingers properly, you are the one who made them this dirty!” Alexandra fucks Yvonne’s mouth now with her fingers and the blonde is gagging hard on them. She pulls her fingers out of Yvonne’s mouth and a trail of saliva follows her fingers up in the air, before falling down on the blonde’s face. “Do you have to make a mess out of everything you do?” Alexandra slaps Yvonne’s face and smears Yvonne’s saliva over her own face. She wipes her hand dry in the blonde locks of the Australian.

 

Alexandra grabs the back of Yvonne’s head with her right hand and pulls her up. Yvonne knows what the latex goddess is trying to do and struggles a bit, but her orgasms have left her weak. Alexandra pulls her up and Yvonne’s face is inches away from the redhead’s cleavage.

 

“Please don’t…” Yvonne meekly whimpers.

 

Alexandra ignores Yvonne’s cry and pushes the blonde’s face deep into her cleavage. She wraps both her arms around Yvonne’s head and holds her tightly. Yvonne tries to move her head back, but it’s not moving one inch. She gets pushes deeper and deeper into the breasts that conquered hers. Alexandra feels Yvonne’s lips press against the flesh between her boobs and the tip of Yvonne’s tongue moves up and down her sweaty skin. The redhead lets out a soft moan, as she gets slightly aroused by Yvonne’s tongue against her skin. Alexandra moves one hand away from Yvonne’s head and unclips her bra. She pulls her bra down and swings her arm behind Yvonne’s head again. She jiggles her boobs letting them slap against Yvonne’s cheek. Muffled noises emerge from between her two large breasts, as the poor blonde gets smothered by them.

 

Yvonne’s struggling becomes weaker and weaker, as she is slowly being put to sleep. Her hot breath increasing the sweatiness of the breasts she is trapped between. Alexandra notices that Yvonne is almost sleeping and she releases the blonde. Yvonne falls back on the floor and takes a few deep breaths. “Don’t pass out on me yet slut.” A friend of Alexandra has been waiting with a 12 inch strap-on and she hands it over to the dominatrix. “I am going to fuck your slutty holes with this monster.” She waves the red strap-on dildo in front of Yvonne’s face. She stands up and quickly puts the strap-on on.

 

She kneels down and grabs Yvonne’s legs. She pushes Yvonne’s legs back further and further, until they are beside her head. Yvonne’s ass is lifted slightly from the floor. “Hold them!” Alexandra commands and Yvonne grabs her own ankles. The redhead gets into position and slaps her cock against Yvonne’s pussy. She looks Yvonne in her eyes and pushes her cock all the way into the defeated blonde. Yvonne lets out a cry, as she gets penetrated. The dominatrix grabs the back of Yvonne’s head with both hands and pulls her towards her.

 

“Tie her legs behind her head!” Alexandra orders her friend and she quickly grabs a rope. Yvonne feels the girl grabbing her ankles and crossing them behind her head. Alexandra lets go of her head and her head now rests against her own feet. Within seconds her legs are tied together behind her head and she is bend like a pretzel.

 

“Time to really fuck you.” Alexandra says with a sinister tone, while slapping Yvonne’s face. Alexandra leans forward over the blonde and grabs Yvonne’s ankles. She lifts her hips up, leaving the head of her cock inside Yvonne for a few seconds. She slams her hips down hard and the sound of her hips slapping against Yvonne fills the hall. Yvonne lets out a moan, as the cock disappears completely inside her pussy. Alexandra shows no mercy and rams her cock in and out of the Australian. What follows next can only be described as one of the most brutal fuckings anyone has ever seen. Alexandra pumping the cock in and out of Yvonne at such a rapid pace. Yvonne can only scream and moan in pain, as the position she is in starts to hurt more and more. Alexandra doesn’t give a fuck about Yvonne’s situation and simply jackhammers her cock into the poor blonde.

 

Yvonne’s tongue hangs out of her mouth and bounces up and down, just like her boobs from the force that is slamming against her hips. The redhead on top of her is roaring loudly, as she hammers her cock into Yvonne. The blonde is close to having another orgasm and at this rate it shouldn’t take long. Alexandra sees that she is making the blonde cum again and presses her lips on Yvonne’s. She slides her tongue into Yvonne’s mouth stopping the blonde from moaning loudly. While she forces her tongue into Yvonne’s mouth, she continues to jackhammer her cock roughly into Yvonne’s soaking wet cunt. With her right hand she grabs Yvonne’s breast and digs her nails into the soft flesh. Yvonne tries to scream, but she is unable to do. Alexandra claws her way up to Yvonne’s nipple and holds it between her thumb and index finger. She pulls on Yvonne’s nipple and slowly twists it. The pain and pleasure is getting to much for Yvonne and she cums hard. Her pussy squirts all over Alexandra’s hips and herself.

 

Alexandra loves destroying celebrity bitches and she continues to jackhammer her cock into Yvonne throughout the blonde’s orgasm. Yvonne wishes that Alexandra would stop for a moment, so that she could recover from her orgasm. The redhead however wants to force another orgasm out of the blonde and keeps burying her cock into Yvonne’s battered cunt. Soon enough she has Yvonne close to another orgasm and all the time she kept making out with Yvonne. No scream or moan was able to escape from their lips.

 

Yvonne can’t believe she is going to cum again so soon and this one is going to be even more intense. Her pussy was sensitive from the finger fucking orgasms, but now it’s even more sensitive. Alexandra is destroying her pussy like a beast. Fucking her harder and faster with every thrust of her hips. Yvonne wants to scream so badly, but the goth’s tongue is keeping her silent. With every thrust her orgasm comes closer and closer, until finally her eyes roll back into her head and her body starts to shake. Another orgasm rocks her body and makes her squirt even harder than before. Alexandra keeps ramming her cock into her and doesn’t seem to care that she is having a mind shattering orgasm.

 

Alexandra keeps pumping her cock into Yvonne, making the blonde’s orgasm last as long as possible. She can see that the blonde’s eyes have rolled back into her head. _“That’s a good slut, break for me you bitch.”_ Alexandra thinks to herself, as she destroys Yvonne Strahovski. Yvonne’s body finally stops shaking and she removes her cock from Yvonne’s cum soaked pussy. She unties Yvonne’s ankles and stands up.

 

Yvonne is too weak to bring her legs back into their normal position. Alexandra sees that Yvonne isn’t moving and grabs the blonde by the hair. “On all fours slave, we are not done yet.” She tugs hard on Yvonne’s hair and lifts her back off the floor. Yvonne’s leg fall back into position and she crawls onto all fours.

 

“That’s a good doggy.” Alexandra slaps Yvonne’s ass and positions herself behind the broken Australian.

“Time for you to give up your tight asshole for your mistress.” Alexandra places her cock at the entrance of Yvonne’s asshole and with a powerful thrust she pushes it all the way into the blonde.

 

Yvonne wants to scream, but she is too weak and tired. Her head is hanging and her mouth is wide open.

*SMACK*

Alexandra slaps Yvonne’s ass with her right hand. She holds Yvonne’s hips with both hands and begins to thrust her cock back and forth into Yvonne’s tight pucker. It doesn’t take much to make the blonde moan in pleasure. The goth beauty sees Yvonne’s head hanging down and moves her right hand over Yvonne’s back, until it reaches her long blonde locks. She wraps them around her hand and yanks Yvonne’s head up. “Give everyone a good look at your whore face.”

 

Alexandra drives her cock deep into Yvonne’s ass and the blonde lets out a loud moan. “You are a real buttslut aren’t you?”

“Yes…” Yvonne meekly replies.

Yes… what?” Alexandra slams her cock back in again.

“Yes Mistress Alexandra!” Yvonne answers.

“That’s right slave.” Alexandra slaps Yvonne’s ass with her left hand. Starfucked pulls Yvonne’s head back a bit further and she leans forward herself.

“I am going to ruin your ass now.” She whispers into Yvonne’s ear.

 

Alexandra returns to her former position and begins to pound her hips against Yvonne’s ass. She drives her cock deep inside Yvonne’s anus. She builds up a steady rhythm and Yvonne is moaning wildly, as her ass slowly gets wrecked by her gothic mistress. Alexandra moves her left hand under Yvonne’s chin, while keeping Yvonne’s hair in her right hand. Alexandra starts fucking Yvonne’s ass harder and harder. Making Yvonne’s ass jiggle with every impact of her hips.

 

“Cum for me slave!” Alexandra commands her slave.

“Ahhh fuck!!!” Yvonne quivers as she cums from having her ass destroyed by Alexandra.

 

Cum squirts out of her pussy and creates a puddle beneath her pussy on the floor. Just like before Alexandra doesn’t stop ramming her cock inside Yvonne and continues to brutally fuck the blonde, while she has another mind shattering orgasm.

 

Sweat drips from Yvonne’s hair on the floor below and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth dripping saliva. Her eyes have rolled back again and she is panting heavily. Her ass is on fire, but Alexandra has no intention of stopping just yet. Yvonne feels the grip on her hair loosen and her gothic mistress lets go of her hair. Alexandra’s intentions soon become clear, as she feels the dominatrix’s hand rubbing her cum soaked cunt. She lets out a moan, as both her holes are being pleasured. At first Alexandra rubs her pussy and clit, but after a minute or so, she plunges three fingers deep inside her cunt.

 

“Ready for another orgasm buttslave?!” Starfucked shouts, making sure everyone in the hall can hear her.

 

Yvonne doesn’t answer with words, but Alexandra takes Yvonne’s moaning as a yes. She fiercely fucks Yvonne’s gaping asshole and roughly fingers her cum soaked cunt. Alexandra smiles for all the cameras and mobile phones, who are recording how she is destroying Yvonne Strahovski. The Australian is looking directly into a camera, but her mind is completely gone and doesn’t even realize almost everyone is filming this.

 

“Break for me bitch!” Alexandra jackhammers Yvonne’s ass rougher than before and gives it all. Her hips slamming hard against Yvonne’s ass over and over again. Her cock going in 12 inches and going out again faster and faster. Her three fingers sliding in and out of Yvonne’s pussy, while her thumb rubs the blonde’s clit. She can hear Yvonne moaning and screaming loudly in pleasure and she is certain she is going to force Yvonne to cum again soon.

 

Yvonne is taking the brutal fucking as best as she can, but she is no match for Alexandra. The redhead gothic has sexually broken her and she is forcing her to cum again from having her ass brutalized. Yvonne can feel her pussy leaking her juices and it doesn’t take long for her to squirt like a firehose. With a loud scream she is forced to cum again by Alexandra. Her eyes go white again and her mouth is wide open, while her body violently shakes from the orgasm.

 

This time Alexandra removes her cock from Yvonne’s ass and drops down behind Yvonne. With her left hand she keeps Yvonne’s ass up in the air and repositions her right hand. Before Yvonne can stop squirting, Alexandra pushes her right fist into Yvonne’s pussy and drills it into her. Yvonne begins to scream and while still in her orgasm, she has another orgasm on top of it. Her pussy squirting all over again, while Alexandra fist fucks her pussy. Alexandra lets her fist slip out of Yvonne’s pussy and the blonde collapses on the floor.

 

“Fuck you are a horny slut!” Alexandra grins while saying it. She unbuckles the strap-on and lets it drop on the floor. She pushes Yvonne on her back and sits on Yvonne’s face, placing her pussy over Yvonne’s mouth and nose.

 

“Make me cum slave!” Alexandra orders Yvonne, but the blonde is probably too far gone already.

 

She can feel Yvonne’s tongue slowly moving in and out of her pussy, but this is never going to work. She grabs Yvonne’s hair and starts grinding her pussy on Yvonne’s face. She roughly face fucks the blonde with her pussy. Alexandra knows how to get herself off and within a few minutes she cums on Yvonne’s face. She coats the blonde’s face in her juices and gently rocks back and forth during her orgasm.

 

“Ahhh that was great, you have a face made to be ridden.” Alexandra says, as she slowly gets off Yvonne’s face.

 

Yvonne her mouth is still wide open and Alexandra moves her head above Yvonne’s. She spits into Yvonne’s open mouth. “Worthless slut!” She slaps Yvonne’s face.

 

“Someone give me a collar and a leash!” Alexandra shouts at the crowd. Within seconds someone hands Alexandra a collar and a leash.

 

Alexandra puts the collar around Yvonne’s neck and attaches the leash to the collar.

“You are going to be my slave for the rest of the festival and I am going to fuck you over and over again.”


End file.
